From BFFs to WWE Stardom
by JeffsGirl22
Summary: Read the Prologue and please R&R!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**Hey, my name is Diana. My penname is: Jeff'sGirl22. I would like to thank all of my previous readers and reviewers for their dedication to my stories. This story takes place in Vince McMahon's WWE. There will be some of my favorite WWE characters: Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shane Helms, Shannon Moore, Randy Orton, John Cena, Maria, Trish Stratus and Lita. My OC characters: Destiny Fairfield, her brother: Jaymes Fairfield, and Destiny's BFF: Kara Kingston, daughter to Kofi Kingston. Short Summary: Destiny and Jaymes are long-time WWE fans, Kara Kingston and Destiny have been BFFs for a few years. Kara sneaks Destiny and Jaymes to the locker room on RAW to meet her dad. Along the way, they come across some of the biggest names in WWE… Please R&R! The name of this story: _"From BFFs to WWE Stardom"_.**


	2. Meet Kara Kingston

"_**From BFFs to WWE Stardom"**_

_**A Wrestling Fanfic**_

**By,**

**Jeff'sGirl22**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to "From BFFs to WWE Stardom. I own nothing except those names in the Prologue (OCs). I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it. Please Read and Review! I love reviews! **

_**Chapter 1 – Kara Kingston**_

Hi, my name is Kara Kingston; I am the adopted daughter of WWE Superstar Kofi Kingston. I am 5'11", I have long blonde hair dyed blue, violet, and dark red. I have deep red pouty lips that look extremely kissable. And I can turn heads everywhere I go. One night after RAW, My BFF, Destiny and I were texting…

"OMG, did u c Jeff? He looks so hot."

"_I sure did. But I say Matt is so much hotter."_

"Psh says u."

"_Hey, we're gonna b in town nxt wk, did u want tix to RAW?"_

"Sure, but just 4 me and my bro, oh, could u pk us up?"

"_I sure can, I'll snd the tix to u discreetly… I kno how much ur rents hate WWE."_

"Thx, Kara."

I smiled and went to catering in search of Dad. I found him talking to WWE Champion John Cena. I ran up to him and embraced him from behind, acting overly chipper than my usual bland self.

"Hello, Daddy."

He gave me a look, "Hey baby girl. What do you want?"

I pouted, "Why do you think I want something?"

He smirked, "Because you're not normally chipper like this."

I stuck out my tongue and dug my toe into the floor, "Well, there is one thing."

He rolled his eyes, "What is it?"

"Could I have two extra tickets?"

He nodded, "For Des and Jay?"

I eagerly shook my head, "Yea, we're gonna be in their town next week and I really _really_ wanna see my best friend. The catch: We have to pick them up."

Daddy shook his head, "Yea sure, that's no problem. Just hold the tickets until we're at the arena, ok?"

I nodded and bounded away, "Oh, Kara?"

I stopped and turned around, giving Daddy one of my signature million dollar smiles, "Yes daddy?"

He chuckled, "Try not to lose them this time."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Dad. I'm gonna go talk to the Divas."

I wandered down the long arena hallway until I came to a door. It wasn't even close to the Diva's door, but I had the strong urge to peek inside. Going against my better judgment, I did just that…

Quietly, I opened the door, making sure not to make a sound; I heard water running from the locker room shower. I was just about to leave when I heard it… a soft subtle moan. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened the door.

"What the hell are you doin' in here, Kara?"

I slowly turned around and gulped, coming face-to-face with a towel-clad Jeff Hardy, "Umm, I'm looking for the Diva's locker room," I said innocently.

He rolled his eyes, "Uh huh, sure."

Wide-eyed, I backed up into the door, hitting it with a dull 'thump'. Jeff smirked, "You know, I've always wanted to see what you look like underneath that garb," he said, looking me over.

I reached for the handle and tugged, the door opening, I smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know," and then I slipped out.

I leaned against the door and let out a breath, then determined, I practically ran to the Divas locker room, almost running into Maria.

"Better watch where you're going, missy."

I huffed, "Sorry, Maria."

"What's got you all a-fluster, girl?"

I gulped, "J—Jeff Hardy."

She smiled, "Did he try to come on to you again?"

I bit my lip and nodded, lowering my head in the process.

She patted my arm, "Well… He does that to every girl he sees. The locker room is the next door to your left," she said winking.

I nodded and took off, rounding the corner and skidding, almost slipping, to a halt in front of the Divas locker room. I busted through the door, scaring some of the girls that were in there, Trish being one of them. I guess she noted my wide-eyed, deer-in-headlights look because she gave me a sympathetic smile. I sat down on the bench and tried to catch my breath. I raked my fingers through my hair, and laid my head back and banged it against a locker.

"Ow," I said rubbing the sore spot on the back of my head.

"I am going to assume that it's Hardy trouble again," Amy said, plopping beside me on the wooden bench.

I nodded, "I just wish he would try to be a gentleman for once and not try to get in my pants all the time," I whined.

Trish rolled her eyes and smarted off, "Wanna little cheese with that whine?"

I flipped her off and rested my head on Amy's shoulder, "How do you cope with Matthew?"

She shrugged, "Matt is definitely different than Jeffro in the ways of romance. Jeff just tries to get laid. Matt takes his time in the romance department."

"Yea, because Jeff's a man-whore," Trish said.

I glared at her, "Don't you have anything better to do? Like sleep with Vinny Mac or Chris Jericho?"

She huffed and left, but quickly opened the door back up, "I'm not sleeping with Vince, we're just… business partners."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, like I'm gonna believe a slut like you."

She walked into the locker room, "And what is that supposed to mean, bitch?"

I flipped her off and ignored her, directing my conversation to Amy, "I mean seriously, I just wish Jeff would take lessons after Matthew sometimes. I mean, does he even realize that I'm still…" I trailed off.

Trish's eyes grew wide and she shouted, "Ohmigod, you're a VIRGIN?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Trish, unlike you. I'm saving myself for when the time is right."

Trish opened the locker room door and ran off down the hallway, no doubt telling everyone she comes in contact with that I'm still a virgin. I groaned, "If things couldn't get any worse, now Trish really has a juicy piece of news about Kofi's daughter."

Amy gave me a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, "If you want, why don't you hang with Matt, Jeff and I tonight, get to know them a little better. Besides, I saw a certain unmentioned young man checking you out earlier."

I perked up, "Who?"

She shrugged, trying to keep up the suspense.

I gently slugged her arm, "Aimes, please, tell me!"

She tapped her chin, deep in thought, "Well, I saw Miz and CM Punk checking you out."

I made a disgusted face, "CM Punk? I wouldn't date him in a million years, he's not a partier. And Miz… he's too egotistical for his own good! Besides, I don't think Daddy would agree with that."

Amy nodded, "Don't worry, we'll find someone for you."

I nodded. I hoped and prayed she was right.

**A/N: Ok, so what do you think? I really REALLY need reviews for this one… So I know if ya'll want me to continue or not! Reviews and suggestions are welcome… I take flames, but please be constructive about it. Thanks :)**


	3. Double Date Disaster

**A/N: I hope all of my readers are enjoying this so far. Here is Chapter 2. Please Read and Review!**

_**Chapter 2 – Double Date Disaster**_

Amy, Matt, Jeff and I carpooled back to the hotel. Since my dad and I were in the same hotel room, I got back before he did, because he still had a match. I flicked the key and waited until the green light turned on. I entered the hotel room and rummaged through my suitcase for a decent outfit to wear to dinner. I sighed and decided on a dark blue tank-top with a pair of low-rise hip hugger jeans. Amy quickly dialed Kara's room.

"_Hey, you ready?"_

"Yea, I'm ready."

"_Kay, we'll be right over."_

I gulped and tried not to think of the incident in Jeff's locker room. **Knock knock!** I quickly unlocked the door and let the trio in. Matt hugged me tightly, "You look great tonight, Kara."

I blushed, "Thanks."

I heard Jeff give a low whistle, "Damn, Kara, you look smokin' hot."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Why can't you be a gentleman for once?"

Jeff blinked, "Is that what you want?"

I nodded, "It would be nice."

He smirked and bowed low to the ground, "Your chariot awaits, my dear."

I scowled, "Asshole."

He grinned, "No complements please."

Matt slugged Jeff in the arm, "Behave yourself, Jeff."

Now it was my turn to smirk, "Jeff behave himself? That'll be the day."

Jeff flipped me off. I just rolled my eyes and ignored it. Amy leaned in close to me, "Do you like him that much?"

I bit my lip, "Maybe. If he wouldn't act like a total douche bag… we might actually get along."

Amy nodded, "Yea, I understand."

We walked in silence the rest of the way to the rental; Jeff and I getting into the back of the rental, and Amy and Matt sitting up front.

"Jeff can you move over, I'm not a fucking pillow!"

"Aww," he whined, "but you're so soft like one."

I pinched his arm, "Get OFF!"

"Ow," He said rubbing his arm, "what the fuck, Kara?"

I grinned at him and said with my sweetest voice, "I'm sorry Jeff, I didn't mean to hurt your arm. Would you like me to make it feel better?"

He winked, "Just what did you have in mind?"

I tried not to grimace as he ran his hand up and down my leg. I placed my hand on top of his and leaned in close to his ear, "Do that again, I'll cut your arm off."

He removed his hand from my leg and we just sat there in silence. Matt pulled into a restaurant and we piled out of the rental.

"Ok," Matt said, "I'll handle this."

He banged on the hostess' podium and cleared his voice somewhat obnoxiously loud. I rolled my eyes as the hostess caught sight of the four of us, "May I help you?"

Matt nodded, "We want a booth, preferably in the back away from people."

The hostess nodded and sat us at a back booth. Much to my dismay, Jeff slid in before I did and instead of allowing me to take my good 'ol time sitting, he grabbed my arm and pulled me down beside him.

"Jeff, do you mind?"

He smirked and shook his head, "Nope."

Jeff had his arm around my shoulders, with his head in the crook of my neck. I tried to get away from him, but each time i tried, he just held me tighter until I couldn't take it anymore. I elbowed him in the ribs, he cussed and let me go. Matt and Amy looked at me; I just shrugged.

The waitress came and took our orders; then Matt and Amy mentioned that they needed something from the rental. Amy looked at me and winked. I knew this was a disaster in the making.

Jeff watched the two leave the restaurant, then he focused on me, "Kara, I'm sorry about being a douche bag."

I looked at him warily, slowly letting my guard down, "Its ok, I should be used to guys like that."

"Guys like what?"

"Guys like you who only think of your sex drive, than what a girl might want or need from a guy."

I saw Jeff bite his lip, and I gotta admit it looked damn sexy, but I quickly shook it off. I noticed Amy and Matt on the way back. I put up my front again and smacked Jeff hard across the mouth. He shot daggers at me and I said, "I don't like the fact you don't respect me, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, and I'll be DAMNED if I'm another one of your conquests!"

Amy stopped me, "Let me go!"

"No, not until you tell me what happened!"

I shook my head and Amy litterally dragged me out to the rental. Once we got there I busted into tears.

"Kara, what happened?"

"I hate him! I FUCKING hate him! He is such a douche..."

Ok, while I was ranting, Jeff and Matt came outside to see what was wrong, Amy told them silently to stay back, but Jeff came forward and bitched at me.

"I'm the douche bag?"

"Yes!"

"What the FUCK did I do to you?"

"You ignore me!"

That shut him up quickly.

"I-I ignore you?"

I nodded and sniffled slightly, "Yea, you ignore me."

"Well, why don't we throw a pity party for Kara because I ignore her," Jeff said.

"Bastard!"

I ran back into the restaurant and ran all the way into the bathroom. Tears flowing freely down my face, everyone was staring, and I don't blame them, but geeze people, why can't you mind your own damn business? I ran into the bathroom, locked myself into a stall and bawled. I tried to stifle my cries, but it was no use, "Kara?"

I sniffled and said softly, my throat hurting from crying, "She's not here."

Amy looked underneath the door into the stall I was in, "Kara, let me in."

I shook my head, "No."

Amy sighed and did something I never thought she'd do. She crawled underneath the door. I stared at her for a while, "What the hell?"

She chuckled, "You wouldn't open the door, so I crawled underneath it."

I rolled my eyes at her goofiness, "Whatever."

"So tell me what happened."

I started to cry a little bit, "Jeff ignores me, that's one reason why I wear the clothes that I do... to get him to notice me, but even if he does, he's just a bastard."

Amy nodded, "I'll have Matt talk to him, if it will make you feel better."

I nodded and perked up.

**A/N: Ok... tell me what you thought of it... please :) **


	4. When the Going Gets Rough

**A/N: Ok folks, here is chapter 3.**

_**Chapter 3 – When the Going Gets Rough**_

I went to my hotel room without a word, angry tears threatening to spill down my face. I gathered my pjs and shut myself into the bathroom. I took a shower and let the tears fall, _why is he like that? I didn't do anything to him! Abso-fucking-lutely nothing! I hate him! I fucking HATE him!_ After my shower, I towel dried my hair, brushed it and let it air dry. When I opened the bathroom door, Daddy was not who was sleeping in the bed. Hostile, I shook the younger Hardy awake.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too."

I rolled my eyes and waited for an explanation, agitated I started to tap my foot on the carpet. He sighed and sat up.

"Look, Matt and Amy thought it'd be a good idea to umm."

He stopped when he saw the look I was giving him, I walked over to the phone and dialed Matt's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Amy."

"_Oh, hey Kara, how are you?"_

"I'm pissed."

"_Why are you pissed?"_

"Why?" I scoffed, "Because Jeff Hardy is in my room! That's why!"

"Kara, do you mind keeping your voice down, people are trying to sleep you know," Jeff mumbled putting a pillow over his head.

"Jerk," I hissed at him, he just flipped me off.

"_Look, I'm sorry, but we figured-"_

"Who's 'we'? You and Matt, please… I'd rather be caught dead than with Jeff Hardy!"

"That can be arranged," Jeff said curtly.

I glared at him, "Screw you!"

He grinned, "Oh, I'd love to, honey, but, I'm really tired. I'll take a rain check before breakfast, ok?"

I rolled my eyes, "Amy, please get him out of here!"

"_Oh alright, give me a few hours, can you do that?"_

I looked over at Jeff, blushed furiously and nodded, "Mhmm."

I hung up and sighed, and then I crawled underneath the covers, and tried, unsuccessfully, muffle my sobs. I felt the bed dip low beside me as Jeff scooted beside. I looked at him, "What the hell are you doing?"

He smiled a genuine smile and he gently pulled me close to him, "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, Kara, I just don't want to hurt you."

**Ring, ring!** I groaned and tried to reach for my cellphone, but an arm around my waist stopped me. I froze and opened my eyes, praying it wasn't who I thought it was. Fate decided to laugh at me because it was _**exactly**_ who I thought it was: Jeff Hardy. I was finally able to wiggle out of his vice-like grip and reach my phone.

"Hello?"

"_Kara?"_

"Hey, Des, what's up?"

"_Mom found out about the tickets."_

"Oh, you can't go?"

"_No, she grounded us."_

My face fell, "Damn."

We both hung up and I woke Jeff, "What?"

"Des and Jay can't go to RAW. Their mom grounded them."

Jeff shook his head, "Well, we're just gonna have to sneak them in, then."

"And how the hell do you propose we do that, Hardy?"

"Well Kingston," he drawled, "We'll just have to convince their mom to let them stay with you."

Jeff and I looked at each other and grinned like two kids getting ready for some mischief.

**A/N: Read and Review please! Flames are welcome, but please be kind!**


End file.
